The Doctor in Camp Halfblood
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: Title sucks, I know. So, TARDIS is crashing, and the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and two girls they picked up, Annie and Jessica, end up in Camp Halfblood, a place Annie and Jessica thought was fiction, and the adults don't know about. Going to re-write it!
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfy: Hey hey! Me and my little Bro, A-KGuy, are bored, so we came up with this idea. A-K, since you're new, DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>

**A-K: Fine. Unfortunately, we do not own PJO, DW, Jessica, or *Sob* a Fez, bowtie, stetson, or Chocolate cake.**

**Wolfy: We do own: Antoinette (Me), Alex(A-K), Delaney(Me again), the plot (Sort of), and anything you don't recognize. Unless it's from another TV show, book, or movie. In which case we don't own it, because we don't own any-**

**A-K: DQ?**

**Wolfy: What?**

**A-K: Shut up. **

**Wolfy: Fine. Without further ado-**

**A-K: ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

**Wolfy: I hate you.**

**A-K: :)**

* * *

><p><em>Antoinette's POV<em>

"DOCTOR!" I shouted as the TARDIS ride began to get bumpier. "What's happening?"

"Oh we're just...Crashing!" He replied with his usual goofy grin.

"CRASHING?" I grinned, along with my friend July. "Where?" I asked.

"No idea! If I knew, would it be called crashing?" He replied. Amy and Rory were screaming like they were about to die, which they might, and July, my BFF, was screaming with laughter. For our first TARDIS trip, this was pretty fun.

"So we could crash in the middle of a Dalek fleet and not be able to escape because TARDIS is broken?" I asked!

"Yup! But we won't! Because She's program to land on earth whenever we crash!"

"So you do know where!" I accused, as July cried,

"Awww! We're going back to earth? I hope it's an exciting time then." Then the TARDIS began rocking and we were tossed around like rag-dolls, then it started spinning and we were all tossed into the swimming pool. In the library. Then we landed with a thump.

"Deja vu." I muttered._ This is exactly like in the beginning of The Eleventh Hour, when The Doctor had to grapple out of the TARDIS. Like he's doing right now._

The Doctor, who was wearing a fez, was the first person out. The we heard him yelp with pain.

* * *

><p><em>Alex's POV<em>

So, I was just enjoying a normal game of Capture the flag, chasing whats'shisface who had our teams flag, about to burn him with my awesome fire user powers, when what'shisface fell and I burned a crazy man who looked suspiciously like the 11th Doctor.

* * *

><p><em>Antoinette's POV<em>

"Doctor? You all right?" Shouted Amy. Sighing, I pushed her out of the way and started to climb out myself. Amy should learn to take charge and be less cautious. sometimes.

Anyway, I climbed out of the TARDIS and saw the Doctor standing there with a burn on his face that was swiftly healing, and a strange boy. He looked about a year younger than me, with blue eyes, wearing ancient Grecian armor with red accents. Seeing that The Doctor and Strange boy were the only people in here, I determined who had hurt the Doctor. I turned to strange boy.

"Who are you and why did you burn my friend?" I asked. Looking slightly shocked that I had gone straight to business, he replied,

"I should ask the same of you! We just reinforced camp borders today!" Camp..._OMG! Are we where I think we are? _

"Camp? No way..." I poked my head back inside TARDIS. "July! Get your butt up here now!" I shouted. She scrambled up the grapple rope.

"Whoa! Armor, forest, sword, red. Are we where I think we are?" She asked.

"Si. We are in CAMP HALFBLOOD!" I shouted. Jessica and I let out shrieks of joy. But Strange boy had to ruin the moment by asking the question.

"Why did you grapple out?"

"We were in the Library." I responded.

"But you're soaking wet."

"We were in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library."

"Yes. The swimming pool is in the library." The Doctor cut in.

"You have a library in the swimming pool? In that box?"

"No. We have a swimming pool in the library. But yes, it's in that box." I responded.

"'That Box' has a name you know." Interrupted The Doctor grumpily.

"So? He doesn't need to know. We don't know him! Which leads me back to my original question: Who are you?" I asked again.

"Alex. Alex Smith." Alex said.

"_Another_ Smith? Is that a popular earth name or something?" Asked the Doctor, who had taken his jacket off and was wringing it out.

"What do you mean 'earth name'?" Asked Alex.

"He means, that he thinks there might be aliens!" Cut in July. Suddenly, Journey's End, by Chameleon Circuit started playing.

"OH MY RASSILON! I love this song!" I shrieked. July rolled her eyes. She's not quite Who obsessed as I am.

"You know Chameleon Circuit?" Asked Alex.

"Know it? She waltzes around all day singing them!" Complained Amy, climbing out of the TARDIS, Rory right behind her.

"Oh my gods. You're Amy Pond! And Rory The Roman!" Gasped Alex.

"Yes...Do I know you?" Asked Amy suspiciously.

"No..." He trailed off suspiciously.

"Are you gonna pick up your phone?" Asked July. Apparently that's what started the 'Journey's End.' Alex pulled a bronze phone out of his pocket.

"Wait a just second...We didn't mention Mickey 'cause he's really not much use!" I sang. "At least in that episode. Hehe, He's the Tin Dog. Now pick up your phone." He pulled out a bronze iPhone3g.

"Sam you'll never believe what- No way! She didn't! What happened? Go Lanie! Anyway, you'll never believe who's in the woods right now! No, not Ronald McDonald! Or the muffin man! NO, not Chuck Norris! It's The Doctor, The Patient, the Nurse, and two chicks! I know! Well, duh! Okay! Yes he is. What? You guys are coming? Okay!" He hung up and smiled mischievously. Before he could say anything, two teenage girls walked into the woods. They looked almost identical, with long blonde hair and blue-green eyes, except one was three inches taller than the other.

"Oh my gods! You weren't lying! By the way, we won." Said the shorter one.

"Okay. I have questions, but number one is this: What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" Asked the Taller one before bursting into giggles along with me, July, and the other girl.

"It's a fez, I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool." Explained the Doctor, bringing more laughter. Finally regaining her composure, the shorter girl began talking.

"Oh my gods! I can't believe I'm finally meeting the Doctor! This is so exciting! I'm Delaney Tyler, this is my sister Sophie, we're twins!" Bubbled the shorter girl, Delaney.

"Well, we can't believe we're meeting real live demigods!" I shriek. I do that a lot, don't I? "I mean, of all places for TARDIS to crash it was camp halfblood!"

"How do you-You read Percy's story, didn't you?"

"Yup. And the Lost Hero, and Son of Neptune. Now we're waiting for the mark of Athena. I think that's what the next one is..." Answered July.

"Wait. What episode are you guys on?"

"They just finished The Big Bang!" Answered July. Then, Delaney, Alex and I cut in.

"Oh my gosh he's wearing a fez! Oh my gosh he's wearing a fez! Oh my gosh he's wearing! Ohmygoshhe'swearingafez!" We sang before going into a fit of laughter. Jessica just rolled her eyes. Then another girl ran into the woods. She looked about my age, taller than both the other girls, with Dark Brown hair down to her hips, bright blue eyes, and a golden bow.

"Okay. I'm here!" She called, stopping next to Sophie and Delaney. She looked at the Doctor. "Aw, still not ginger!" She complained. "I'm Sam by the way. Now how'd they get in here? We just reinforced borders."

"TARDIS doesn't care about borders. But that might be why it got so bumpy." The Doctor mused.

"Crashed into the library swimming pool?"

"Yes. How do you know all that?" Asked The Doctor. The five of us kids exchanged glances.

"No reason...Wanna go to camp?" Asked Sam quickly. July turned to the Doctor.

"PLEEEEEEEASE can we go! I absolutely loooooove the Percy Jackson series! -" Repeated July.

"Okay. You can go! But I have to stay here and fix the TARDIS. Amy, Rory, go with them." The Doctor decided.

"No!" Said Amy. "I'm not gonna spend my day in a kids summer camp! I'll stay here thank you very much! Last time you fixed the TARDIS you left me waiting. For 12 years! So, I'm not leaving!" She ranted. The other kids and I exchanged glances again.

"Whatever. Later dudes!" We walked out of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfy: And that, my friends, is my little brother and I's imagination when it's deeply influenced by Chameleon Circuit.<strong>

**A-K: Seriously, we listened to it the whole time we typed. The name of the songs we used are: Journey's End, and, The Big Bang 2.**

**River: Where am I?**

**Wolfy: *Blocks her face from River's view and River's face from her view* Shun! Shun! Shun!**

**River: It's you!**

**Wolfy: Shun! Shun! Shun!**

**River: Why is she doing that?**

**A-K: Do you remember the last authors note from A Universe of Adventure?**

**River: Oh yeah...Well, that's never happening.**

**Wolfy: For the history behind Me and River, read A Universe of Adventure, by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar! Also, because I'm in love with it, YouTube: Amy's Lament-A Song For Melody. It's written by FanFiction Author DiaDuitCluaiste. Also-**

**A-K: Don't go looking for me, because I don't have an account! Yet...MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**River: *Looks at him strangely* You're weird.**

**A-K: Thank you.**

**Wolfy: Now-**

**A-K: REVIEW! It'll make us happy! **

**Wolfy: I hate you.**

**A-K: I know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfy: We're BAAAAAAaaaaaaack! So, did you miss us? Well, if you didn't, too bad, we're-**

**A-K: WOLFY!**

**Wolfy: What?**

**A-K: You're rambling again.**

**Wolfy: Diez y Rosa para el mundo!**

**A-K: Thank you for not doing Rosetta stone style. What's that in english?**

**Both: TEN AND ROSE FOR THE WORLD!**

**Wolfy: OH! Kiss The Girl came on! We're going to the story, I love this song.**

**NwAS: Bleh, too romantic. By the way, she means the one by Chameleon Circuit, not from the Little Mermaid. Now...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>Alex's POV<em>

I reached into my unfortunately not bigger-on-the-inside pocket, and pulled out my specially modified iPod 5.

"Um...I thought Demigods weren't allowed to use electronics..." Asked Annie.

"I modified it so demigods can use it without it going berserk. Anyway, you never said, who exactly are you? Don't you dare say classified information!"

"Classified _info_."

"Or classified info!"  
>"Spoilers!"<br>"Or spoilers! What are your names?"  
>"Fine. I'm Annie, this is July." The first girl said. "OH MY RASSILON! THAT SHADOW JUST MOVED!" Annie shrieked.<p>

"AAAAAH!" We all screamed and froze except July, who rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"JULY! What about the Vashta Nerada?"

"Vashta Nerada shmasta nerada! I wanna get to camp!" She disappeared into the shadows. Then the shadows wriggled more, and more until-A bunny hopped out.

"Wow. And y'all were scared!" Annie laughed. We all rolled our eyes. Then I remembered why I pulled out my iPod, and turned on Chameleon Circuit.

"Can you hear them? They're coming! They're in the signal! They're in my head!" I sang with the others, except for Annie, who whipped out an iPhone 4 and started doing something.

"Who're y'alls favorite Doctor?" She asked.

"10!" We all shouted, except for Sophie, who shouted,

"11!"

"Favorite companion?" Asked Annie.

"ROSE!" Delaney, and I shout. Sophie shouted,

"Rory!" and Sam shouted,

"Amy!"

"Then y'all may not wanna listen...Rose/10 fans, get over here!" Delaney and I walked over to her, and she started a song just as Traveling man started on my iPod. I paused the song. Annie pressed play on her phone.

"All the places we have been, so much left for you to see, our future lies shattered on this beach..." Sang a male voice. "When you, told me, you wanted to travel forever! Well, I'm sorry things had to turn out like this. Oh how, I'll miss, your blonde hair, your smell in the TARDIS! Saving the world...was not worth this."

"As this star burns out, I begin to drown, on words...that won't come out. Beside my broken hearts and wordfilled lungs, my stomach swells with pride, as tears...fill out your eyes!" Sang Annie. By the middle of the song, he three of us were tearing up.

"I just wanna hold you! I just wanna hold you! I just wanna hold you! I just want to hold you! So I'm sorry, this is goodbye! Keep thinking, I can embrace you! Would be so hard...I'm just a hologram! Tears form in my eyes as the curtains fall once more! I'll never see you again! I just wanna hold you! The hole in the universe grows smaller every second, the holes in my hearts compensate." We sang. Sophie and Sam rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Annie POV<em>

"My brain, and my tongue try to find the words to use...Rose...Tyler...I..." We finished, trailing off.

"Where did you get that song?" Alex asked.

"Trock On! It's a compilation of Trock songs by various artists. That one was Regeneration is Useless [With Two Broken Hearts] by the Medusa Cascade."

"Is it on iTunes?"

"Si, lo es!"

"Rosetta Stone?"

"Yeah, it's soooooooo boring!"

"I know!"

"LOOK! CAMP!" We heard July scream from ahead of us.

"DUCK! FLYING SWORD!" Alex screamed. We ducked as a sword flew over us. Our camp experience had begun.

**Wolfy: Now, as we were reading this, I realized it needs to be rewritten, so the first chapter was rewritten. Just saying.**

**A-K: also, we need Title ideas! Let's face it, our current one stinks.**

**Wolfy: Your face stinks.**

**A-K: Well I've got a jar of dirt! Guess what's inside it!**

**Wolfy: Davy Jones heart!**

**A-K: Nope, it's just dirt.**

**Wolfy: Darn, I was hoping you could change the end of At Worlds End for me. Anyway, back on subject, whoever gives us the best title idea will win a virtual fez, and bowtie, and We'll read and review one of your stories! :) The contest is on!**

**A-K: So...REVIEW!**

**Wolfy: By the way, we do not own anything in this chapter except Annie, Delaney, and Alex. Also, do me a favor, YouTube Theradshow3000, watch R.A.D ep3, comment about how he said 'Epic dishwasher' at the picture of washing machine, then say someone at church sent you :) it will drive them insane, cause they already deleted my friends comment about it :P**

**A-K: Also say, KEVIN IS AWESOME! And say someone at church's brother told you :)**

**Both: BYE!**


End file.
